


No Girls Allowed!

by LaaniAqua327



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Blood Loss, CPR, Drowning, Fainting, First Kiss, M/M, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaaniAqua327/pseuds/LaaniAqua327
Summary: Lok and Dante go on a mission by themselves, look's like Lok will prove himself in this one.





	No Girls Allowed!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SOOOOO bad at writing exactly what it is i think. Pls no criticize~!  
> Also i believe that Lok is 18 years old and Dante is in his 20's, but if i'm wrong about this Pls tell me so i can fix it.  
> This story takes place in the 1st season.  
>   
> ' = Narrator  
>   
> * = Sound?  
>   
> D = Dante  
>   
> L = Lok  
>   
> " = Talking  
> Thank you reader.

# The room we're in

'Lok is carrying Dante over his shoulder, Dante is out like a light and somehow not heavy. Lok see's a door in front of them, he opens it and walks into the long room that has water in middle, it look's like a pool. Lok set's Dante down on the floor while he runs back to the door and...' *SLAM*

*Heavy Breathing* "The door's finally shut, i thought we would never get away from those suits." 'Lok go's back to where he sat Dante down and notices he hasn't woken up yet, he sit's down next to Dante on the left of him and grimaces. The injury he somehow got on his left side near his stomach is bleeding out, and it hurt's like hell.'

'For some unknown reason Lok starts freaking out and start's to think... What if Dante NEVER wakes up!? Lok then lay's Dante on the floor and gives him mouth to mouth. *Cough cough* Dante get's his breath back and looks around for Lok, only to see him Pass out onto the floor while looking at Dante with eyes that say `help me`. Dante rushes over to him and sees he's wounded, Dante then removes both of Lok's shirt's and takes out the bandages Dante had brought with him, and raps up Lok after cleaning his wound of course.' 'Lok start's waking up only to see that Dante is now giving him mouth to mouth, Lok gently grabs hold of the back of Dante's head. Dante break's away only to ask...'

D-"Lok, are you okay? You really scared me there."

L-"Yeah, i am now at least. Thank you for saving me. i'm sorry for passing out in front of you but, i'm glad i did."

D-"Ah, yeah... Hey Lok, that wasn't your first kiss or something, was it?"

L-"Um, no not really, unless you count the kiss from before, when i gave you mouth to mouth."

D-"Oh great! So then that was your second kiss with me, i would've woken up soon Lok you didn't need to waste you kiss on me."

L-"But... i was.. so scared you wouldn't wake up... and i didn't want to lose anyone else, plus i'd rather waste a million kisses on you then someone who doesn't care about me." 'Lok started crying at the start of his sentence.'

D-"Lok..... i.... i'm so sorry... please understand that i didn't mean it like that.. please don't cry Lok."

L-"I can't.. once i start crying i can never really stop."

'Dante gently pushes Lok onto the floor and start's to kiss him sweetly...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not finishing my story, i just haven't had any inspiration. Again so sorry for this.
> 
> Thank you reader.


End file.
